1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a lithographic projection apparatus and more particularly to a lithographic projection apparatus having a moveable radiation sensor in a path of the projection beam.
2. Description of the Related Art
The term “patterning device” or “patterning structure” as here employed should be broadly interpreted as referring to means that can be used to endow an incoming radiation beam with a patterned cross-section, corresponding to a pattern that is to be created in a target portion of the substrate; the term “light valve” can also be used in this context. Generally, the said pattern will correspond to a particular functional layer in a device being created in the target portion, such as an integrated circuit or other device (see below). Examples of such patterning structures include:                A mask. The concept of a mask is well known in lithography, and it includes mask types such as binary, alternating phase-shift, and attenuated phase-shift, as well as various hybrid mask types. Placement of such a mask in the radiation beam causes selective transmission (in the case of a transmissive mask) or reflection (in the case of a reflective mask) of the radiation impinging on the mask, according to the pattern on the mask. In the case of a mask, the support structure will generally be a mask table, which ensures that the mask can be held at a desired position in the incoming radiation beam, and that it can be moved relative to the beam if so desired;        A programmable mirror array. One example of such a device is a matrix-addressable surface having a viscoelastic control layer and a reflective surface. The basic principle behind such an apparatus is that (for example) addressed areas of the reflective surface reflect incident light as diffracted light, whereas unaddressed areas reflect incident light as undiffracted light. Using an appropriate filter, the said undiffracted light can be filtered out of the reflected beam, leaving only the diffracted light behind; in this manner, the beam becomes patterned according to the addressing pattern of the matrix-addressable surface. An alternative embodiment of a programmable mirror array employs a matrix arrangement of tiny mirrors, each of which can be individually tilted about an axis by applying a suitable localized electric field, or by employing piezoelectric actuation means. Once again, the mirrors are matrix-addressable, such that addressed mirrors will reflect an incoming radiation beam in a different direction to unaddressed mirrors; in this manner, the reflected beam is patterned according to the addressing pattern of the matrix-addressable mirrors. The required matrix addressing can be performed using suitable electronic means. In both of the situations described here above, the patterning means can comprise one or more programmable mirror arrays. More information on mirror arrays as here referred to can be gleaned, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,296,891 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,523,193, and PCT patent applications WO 98/38597 and WO 98/33096, which are incorporated herein by reference. In the case of a programmable mirror array, the said support structure may be embodied as a frame or table, for example, which may be fixed or movable as required; and        A programmable LCD array. An example of such a construction is given in U.S. Pat. No. 5,229,872, which is incorporated herein by reference. As above, the support structure in this case may be embodied as a frame or table, for example, which may be fixed or movable as required.        
For purposes of simplicity, the rest of this text may, at certain locations, specifically direct itself to examples involving a mask and mask table; however, the general principles discussed in such instances should be seen in the broader context of the patterning means as here above set forth.
Lithographic projection apparatus can be used, for example, in the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs). In such a case, the patterning means may generate a circuit pattern corresponding to an individual layer of the IC, and this pattern can be imaged onto a target portion (e.g. comprising one or more dies) on a substrate (silicon wafer) that has been coated with a layer of radiation-sensitive material (resist). In general, a single wafer will contain a whole network of adjacent target portions that are successively irradiated via the projection system, one at a time. In current apparatus, employing patterning by a mask on a mask table, a distinction can be made between two different types of machine. In one type of lithographic projection apparatus, each target portion is irradiated by exposing the entire mask pattern onto the target portion in one go; such an apparatus is commonly referred to as a wafer stepper or step-and-repeat apparatus. In an alternative apparatus—commonly referred to as a step-and-scan apparatus—each target portion is irradiated by progressively scanning the mask pattern under the projection beam in a given reference direction (the “scanning” direction) while synchronously scanning the substrate table parallel or anti-parallel to this direction; since, in general, the projection system will have a magnification factor M (generally <1), the speed V at which the substrate table is scanned will be a factor M times that at which the mask table is scanned. More information with regard to lithographic devices as here described can be gleaned, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 6,046,792, incorporated herein by reference.
In a manufacturing process using a lithographic projection apparatus, a pattern (e.g. in a mask) is imaged onto a substrate that is at least partially covered by a layer of radiation-sensitive material (resist). Prior to this imaging step, the substrate may undergo various procedures, such as priming, resist coating and a soft bake. After exposure, the substrate may be subjected to other procedures, such as a post-exposure bake (PEB), development, a hard bake and measurement/inspection of the imaged features. This array of procedures is used as a basis to pattern an individual layer of a device, e.g. an IC. Such a patterned layer may then undergo various processes such as etching, ion-implantation (doping), metallization, oxidation, chemo-mechanical polishing, etc., all intended to finish off an individual layer. If several layers are required, then the whole procedure, or a variant thereof, will have to be repeated for each new layer. Eventually, an array of devices will be present on the substrate (wafer). These devices are then separated from one another by a technique such as dicing or sawing, whence the individual devices can be mounted on a carrier, connected to pins, etc. Further information regarding such processes can be obtained, for example, from the book “Microchip Fabrication: A Practical Guide to Semiconductor Processing”, Third Edition, by Peter van Zant, McGraw Hill Publishing Co., 1997, ISBN 0-07-067250-4, incorporated herein by reference.
For the sake of simplicity, the projection system may hereinafter be referred to as the “lens”; however, this term should be broadly interpreted as encompassing various types of projection system, including refractive optics, reflective optics, and catadioptric systems, for example. The radiation system may also include components operating according to any of these design types for directing, shaping or controlling the projection beam of radiation, and such components may also be referred to below, collectively or singularly, as a “lens”. Further, the lithographic apparatus may be of a type having two or more substrate tables (and/or two or more mask tables). In such “multiple stage” devices the additional tables may be used in parallel, or preparatory steps may be carried out on one or more tables while one or more other tables are being used for exposures. Dual stage lithographic apparatus are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,969,441 and WO 98/40791, both incorporated herein by reference.
Semiconductor-based photo-detectors or photo-detector arrays are generally sensitive in the visible and the infrared red part of the spectrum. To make photo-diodes more sensitive to electromagnetic radiation in the ultraviolet region (UV), comprising the Deep Ultraviolet region (DUV, typically ranging from 250-190 nm) and the Vacuum Ultraviolet region (VUV, typically ranging from 195-120 nm) they can be coated with a conversion layer that absorbs the DUV/VUV radiation and converts it into radiation with a longer wavelength referred to hereinafter as “secondary radiation”. This secondary radiation is usually of a wavelength in the infrared and visible light and ultraviolet spectrum, that is, generally of a wavelength of 400 nm to 1 micron. The radiation which is to be converted will be referred to hereinafter as “primary radiation”.
These conversion coatings are typically 1-50 micron thick and can therefore be applied without the loss of resolution of the underlying array of photodiodes (typical pixel size 5-50 micron). A typical conversion coating may be selected from Gd2O2S:Tb also named P43, Y2SiO5:Ce, Tb (P47), and Zn2SiO4:Mn (P1). Also CaS:Ce, YAG:Ce and ZnS:Ag, Al, are used as conversion coating material. These coatings leave the incoming visible or infrared radiation almost completely unaffected and do not generally decrease the camera's sensitivity to radiation of visible and infrared wavelengths. The secondary radiation is emitted more or less isotropically, so that about 50% of the secondary radiation is emitted backwards and does not reach the photosensitive surface. This results in a significant yield loss for the photo detector, since only half of the incident radiation energy is detected. Further, the secondary radiation emitted in the direction away from the photosensitive surface might reflect at some distance above the image sensor, return to the image sensor, and fall upon the wrong pixel (not the pixel where the DUV light was absorbed).
Especially if this photo-detector array is used as the detection part of a sensor module which consists of said photo-detector array in conjunction with an optical element with a spatially varying transmission or phase distribution, for e.g. alignment or dose measurements, in front of the array, this additional optical element will easily give rise to such spurious reflections.
This effect results in the loss of spatial resolution and in the generation of ‘unwanted’ ghost images on the image sensor. In addition, because of the relative high sensitivity for visible and infrared radiation, stray light in these wavelength ranges gives a large unwanted background. In a scanner, other measurement systems based on optical methods that employ radiation at these wavelengths will give rise to an unwanted cross-talk between different diagnostic systems.